


Shitty things I find online: Benny, Leo and Johnny's adventures on The Hindenburg

by grindhouse1974



Category: El Arca | Noah's Ark (2007), Lion of Oz (2000), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Crossover, Other, Review, Those movie characters are in this., Yes the fandom and characters tags are correct.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindhouse1974/pseuds/grindhouse1974
Summary: A team of cartoon animals take part in the worst aviation disaster in history.





	Shitty things I find online: Benny, Leo and Johnny's adventures on The Hindenburg

Some people say innocence can breed as much harm as malice and I feel that there is great truth to this. My last two reviews I've talked about Pooh's Adventures which is a whole subculture of (unknowingly) missing the point and dangerous innocence. It's a crossover series with many, many, spinoffs, one of which was in my first review and now takes center stage, Benny The Beast and the adventure The Hindenburg, and yes you read the that right.

Before I get into things proper I want to give you a small summary about Benny [pseudonym and screen name] in the hopes of making some of my points clear later on. Benny, along with some but not all of his supporting cast, are original characters making him somewhat unique, he also voiced his videos and wrote his own fanfics and got some friends to voice some of his other original characters. But this doesn't mean his stuff was any good; in fact he and his friends quit doing crossovers and now see it as an "old shame". But that hasn't stopped some people from using the Benny character because this story wasn't written by him, but more on that later.

Our main plot is the Fantasy Adventure Team, a group of cartoon animals and one human woman who run a movie studio decide to take a holiday in Britain and as this is a cast of Mary Sues they have a special watch that can teleport them there, but a mistake sends them back in time to Nazi Germany, as it does! It's here our first problem begins, the stupidity of the characters, they run a movie studio and have access to high tech watches that defy physics and know about world war 2 but know nothing about The Hindenburg making this lazy writing at it's finest, made worse as one of the characters mentions an obscure painter he read about in a history book

Our idiot plot continues as the cast do the only smart thing by deciding to get out of Germany, but their watch needs time to recharge so they believe the only way out is on The Hindenburg. So by magic, disguise and trickery i.e. changing clothes with a fancy rock (that'll fool them) then find themselves on board. This where the plot thins more because we just get a day in the life of an airship where the group just faff around with the odd zany antic.

A mildly problematic plot becomes even more problematic when we bring in actual people but the story doesn't deal much with them besides a very brief summery of who they were, most likely because the author was scared to not stick to facts, but when your main cast are cartoon animals that travel in time should you even bother with facts, even though I guess this can be seen as one good point as the writer clearly did research on The Hindenburg and the people on it, but like I said why bother

Like I said earlier Benny didn't write this because this came out after he quit an Internet critic named Logan Ridenbaugh did, saying it was a tribute to the disaster! A very misguided and out of touch tribute with scenes that go from " Rae: I've got this. *clears her throat* JOHNNY, we're making chocolate chip pancakes! Johnny: *sits up straight* Great! I'll have twelve-- *pause* Hey!" all the way to "The Fantasy Adventure Team are pushed aside and barely recover in time to see the small bodies of the Hindenburg's passengers falling towards the ground and their bodies crumbling, twisting, and bending in awkward places on impact. It was a rather frightening sight for the crew to bear*"

I wish I can say what kind of headspace a person has to be in to write this but I cant. There are many to honor a disaster but this is not it, with a boring first half and an end that feels it came from something completely different, the cast are stupid, it's predictable and it's insulting. 

.


End file.
